


Panda-Kun and Grizz

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [25]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Panda-Kun tired of the same boring humdrum routine of his life decides to do something new for once and decides to work the bartender shift with Grizz.





	Panda-Kun and Grizz

It was a late afternoon at the cafe, the lunch rush was beginning to end, As a certain Panda suddenly entered into the cafe.

Slowly dragging his feet walking inside; he held his head lower than usual as he slowly climbed into a seat next to Grizz.

“One large serving of bamboo, and a coffee please.” Panda Kun droned before lying his head down on the counter with a soft groan.

“What’s wrong?” Panda asked, looking down at Panda-Kun concerned, he was never usually down like this? He was usually bursting with life, and happy?

“It’s just…..I realized how much I go through the same cycle everyday in my life...I laze at home or go to work at the zoo, when I’m finished I go straight to the cafe, and then when I leave here, I go home to laze around until I fall asleep! I want to do something different for once in my life instead of the same boring humdrum.” Panda Kun sighed.

“Well you could try something productive instead of just lying around Panda-Kun.” Penguin offered to the other.

“Nah...I don’t feel like doing that...I want to lazily change something in my life...like do something new after work for once instead of just coming here.” Panda-Kun said before patting the penguins head gently.

“You could always be my apprentice Panda-Kun.” Shirokuma suddenly chimed in, placing the bowl of bamboo in front of the Panda and a coffee.

“No...that means I’d have to come to the cafe...and be productive as well.” Panda-Kun responded with a sigh.

“I appreciate the suggestions but I don’t think it’s much help.” Panda Kun said as he took a bite of bamboo grass.

“Well...you could always come with me when you get off work, and hang out with a rad guy like me while I do the night shift!” Grizz chimed in, a weak smile on his face.

While he didn’t know the bear well, having the Panda reject his offer would really sting.

“Ah! That’s a great idea Grizz-San! And I get to see Grizzly-San too after work! This can be fun.” Panda-Kun said with a wide smile.

Suddenly Panda-Kun looked to see Panda come around from the counter, looking a bit worriedly at the other bear as he brought him to a space away from the others.

“Panda-Kun….I know you want to try something new...but isn’t this a little hasty! Don’t you remember mean alligator gang members are a regular there?!” Panda explained, softly clutching his own throat and wincing in remembrance.

“Ah Panda-San! Don’t worry! I’m sure Grizz-San will protect...” Panda Kun trailed off to look at the bear with a coffee milkshake all over his face and some on his chest; Swallowing a slice of Shirokuma’s cake like it was a tiny pill.

“Eh…..I’ll be fine Panda-San! I don’t have to exactly interact with any of the customers.” Panda-Kun reassured.

This was something new for the young bear. He wasn’t just going to miss a chance like this because he was too scared.

Panda looked at him with a slight frown for a good second before nodding his head to him.

“Stay safe.” Was all he said before going back to behind the counter.

-

The next day, the sun was beginning to set as Panda-Kun put his work card in for the day.

“See you tomorrow Handa-San!” Panda-Kun told the Panda shaped man and the other waved goodbye as well.

Leaving the zoo, he stopped to see Grizz at the entrance?!

“G-Grizz-San!? I thought I’d have to meet up with you? You came to the zoo? I didn’t see you at the Panda exhibit.” Panda Kun began with a smile.

“I only got here a few minutes ago; I didn’t really get to see you or any animals.” Grizz said with a weak chuckle.

“Oh.” Panda-Kun replied, replicating Grizz’s awkward chuckle.

“We should get going now Panda-Kun.” Grizz said, bringing a paw for the Panda to take.

Looking down at the others paw with wide eyes, he slowly took it before walking with Grizz.

“Hm….where the heck is that Panda..” Grizz muttered to himself, before finding Panda’s car, parked across from the zoo.

“Ah!” Grizz loudly exclaimed, rushing across the street with Panda-Kun, letting go of his paw as he went over to the driver seat.

“Hey Panpan! How come you didn’t park at the zoo?” Grizz asked.

Jumping in surprise at his brothers voice; he looked at the two bears before sighing.

“There’s a huge sign in the parking spots, saying that I’m not allowed to park there after hours, or I will be towed.” Panda explained.

“Oh..” Grizz simply said, before getting in the front seat of the car, and Panda Kun getting in the backseat.

From there, Panda pulled off, beginning to drive the two to the bar.

The ride was a quiet experience at first as Panda-Kun simply ate bamboo to pass the time, and Grizz rested his head against the window.

“So...Panda-San, what are you going tonight?” Panda Kun asked from the backseat.

“Well….since the next day is my day off, Grizz...sorta planned for me to go to Kumade village and bond with Natsu...so I guess I’m spending the night there? Since we couldn’t really do it when Grizz offered it to make us make up.”

Panda-Kun looked to see the Grizzly silently nod in confirmation.

“Ah! Good luck Panda-San.” Panda-Kun said before the car screeched to a stop.

Unlocking the door for the two, they stepped out of the car; Into the dark, chilly autumn air of the night.  
Looking up, Panda Kun saw the sign of the Grizzly bar, illuminating within the night, the scenery looked unique compared to the area around them.

Panda Kun shivered as they walked towards the bar, soon sighing relief when they entered.

The warm air basically greeting them, Panda-Kun could also smell a hint of cinnamon hit his nose when he was inside.

Looking to see Grizzly-Kun leaving from behind the bar; Panda-Kun looked confused at the bear.

“You’re not staying Grizzly-San?” Panda-Kun asked him.

“No, my shift is over; Grizz-San is taking the night shift, I already took it 3 times this week.” Grizzly-Kun explained before beginning to leave.

“Bye bye!” Panda-Kun waved to the larger Grizzly.

Grizzly simply waved a nonchalant paw back as he walked out.

“Just sit behind the bar for now Panda-Kun.” Grizz simply told the bear, before getting behind the counter as well.

Getting behind the bar, Panda-Kun began to lie down on the floor. Wincing a bit at the coldness, he soon settled in as his body heat made the part of the floor warm.

The calm and cool atmosphere of the bar...the warm ac blowing throughout it… Panda-Kun felt himself beginning to doze off on the floor.

But as he slowly turned his head to the left; He looked to see something that caught his attention.

A tray of brownies in a cart?  
‘Grizzly-Kun and Grizz sell sweets here now?’ Panda-Kun thought.

Taking the tray, Panda-Kun began a shy nibble on the brownie to make sure it was good.

As he took his first bite, he noticed the brownie had a slight bitter taste? But it was also overly sweet. Used to eating bamboo most of the time, Panda enjoyed the bitterness in it.

Not realizing that those were a whole batch of bourbon brownies...not meant to be served to customers due to it having way too much bourbon.

As he scarfed down the last brownie he let out a sigh. His head honestly felt like it was spinning and he felt really dazed and confused!

“Unghhh.” Panda-Kun moaned, lying his head down on the floor again.

“P-Panda Kun! What did you do!? That was a whole tray of bad bourbon brownies!” Grizz said, eyes wide as he saw the groaning bear on the floor.

“D-Don’t worry Grizz-San...I’m gonna...” The bear gave a hiccup before giggling.

“I’m gonna go wash this down with some water.” Panda-Kun said.

Grizz could only look at the other with a frown, with a groan he simply walked back to the front to tend to customers.

Going back to check on Panda-Kun, Grizz’s heart dropped as he looked to see the bear drinking from a rum bottle!

“P-Panda-Kun! That’s not water!” Grizz scolded as he snatched the bottle from him.

“I-I thought….it was….a fancy bamboo water? It was clear….like water..” Panda-Kun said slurred.

“Aw Panda-Kun you gotta..” Grizz began, but his attention was tooken off when he suddenly heard a loud crash sound out and growls.

Running back to the front, he looked to see a bar fight happening!

More specifically a fight between a panther and an alligator!

“Oh my gosh...” He said to himself before running over there, yelling for them to get off and seperate.

“Panda-Kun! Hand me the mace!” He yelled out as he tried to keep them from bumping into anything and breaking stuff in the bar.

Panda-Kun looked down below the bar table, and squinted to see two cans.

Snatching one he threw it over to the Grizzly.

“Thanks!” Grizz said a bit panicked as he began to spray them.

But...a strange thing happened...and it only smelled like fresh flowers? Was that what mace usually smells like? Grizz thought.

Looking down, his eyes widened to see it was just air freshener! Panda-Kun got air freshener!

Realizing they separated and now were angrily peering down at him, Grizz scampered off behind the bar, before pulling out a bat for them.

In a surprise, upon seeing the bat, they simply let out growls of disconent before leaving the bar.

Grizz sighed in relief, but his eyes quickly shot open when he realized one of them picked up a bottle and hurled it towards them!

Looking to see it almost hit Panda-Kun, he pushed the dazed bear out the way before watching it violently shatter against the wall.

Letting out hard deep breaths, Grizz tried to get it back to normal as he looked at the other bear worriedly.

“Just...stay low down here for the rest of the night okay?” Grizz told Panda-Kun before going back to tend with the other customers.

 

The next day, Grizz walked into the cafe; Grizz looked to see the other Panda, explaining what happened last night!

His eyes widened as he saw the look of concern etch on the polar bears face. He did not look very happy.

Looking over to see the small Grizzly, Shirokuma asked calmly, “Grizz-San, is what Panda-Kun telling me happened last night true?”

“U-Uh yeah...I’m sorry for letting him you know… get-” Grizz began to quickly apologize, but was silenced by a paw patting his shoulder.

“It’s okay Grizz-San, and I understand if you wouldn’t want to hang out with Panda-Kun during work hours again.” Shirokuma said, as he silently handed him some yen for the rum bottle.

“Yeah...I don’t think I’d be doing that again.” Grizz said with a laugh, smiling a bit.

‘Well...it looks like I just lost my chance of making a new friend.’ Panda-Kun thought to himself as he looked away from the two now, guilt slowly creeping in him.

But in a shock, he felt himself be pulled into a hug pulled in by one paw by Grizz.

“But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t want to hang out with this cool bear after work.” He said with a smile.

Panda Kun gave a smile of appreciation in return.

“J-Just...not at the Grizzly bar.” Grizz said with a weak smile.


End file.
